They Flew Into The Night
by MyerBusher
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have know about their secret identities for over a year now and they finally get intimate into their senior year of high school! Follow the romantic plot of the feline lover and his lady as they explore their relationship and get through the obstacles life throws their way.
1. chapter 1

She awaited on top of of a ebony shingles roof staring out into the sunset. Her blue-black hair tied into a neat bun with a red ribbon, different than her old pigtails from awhile back. She decided she needed a little change and as she matured a bit, she thought it would seem best if her hairstyle matched that description as well. Her bodysuit made of latex was ruby red scattered with black spots and a matching mask. She tapped her fingers against her thigh as she waited for her leathered lover, Chat Noir. Ever since they revealed their identities to each other a little over a year back, they decided to stop denying their feelings towards each other and be happy together. Soon a shadowy figure swooped in above her head as the black feline stood in front of her. His glowing green feline eyes staring at her as his black cat ears twitched a little. He smirked as he stood straight up. Now that Adrien and Marinette were 17, their bodies were more mature and well sculpted. Adrien walked up to his lady and held her by the waist.

"Hello M'lady. Ready for patrol?" He said tucking away a strand of her hair behind her ear. They often went on patrol to make sure that the city of Paris was safe and protected. He still held her as she looked onto the city below, the lights starting to flicker on as the sun set.

"You bet. What time does your father expect you back?" She asked knowing about his father's rules. He shyly scratches behind his neck as he blushed.

"Actually he and Nathalie are in Milan for the weekend meeting with possible manufactures for his new designs. I was hoping that you could keep me company while they were away…" he added in suavely. Marinette blushed. She could tell her parents that she was with Alya and knowing her, she would be more than happy to give her an alibi. She smiled.

"I guess If it would save you from loneliness, I could stay if you didn't mind me being there…" she said raising a brow. He smirked.

"I would want nothing less than to have the love of my life spend the weekend with me." He said pulling her in for a passionate kiss. His lips caressed hers like soft petals. He soon had to separate knowing they had a job to fulfill.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed as she swung her yo-yo and swung onto the next building across the street. He sighed before following her.

"That's my future wife Plagg." He said to himself. He soon extended his baton and followed his partner.

They swung across the rooftops until finally reaching the Agreste mansion. Adrien's bedroom window was wide open as Adrien landed flying through his window. He landed safely on the floor as Marinette finished with a graceful flip as she tucked away her yoyo. Adrien went over to close the window as Marinette stood ready to detransform.

"Tikki, spots off!" She exclaimed as with a flash of red light, she transformed back into everyday Marinette. The little Kwami tucked away into her bag as she set it on one of his desks.

"Plagg, claws in!" Adrien exclaimed after as with as flash of green light transformed him back into the famous fashion model Adrien. Plagg went over to the desk as well. Marinette sat down in his desk chair as she stretched her arms over her head after a tiring patrol. Adrien smirked as he sat on his bed. He never had Marinette stay the night before, he didn't know if it was the right time to advance that far into their relationship.

"So do you want me to stay in a guest room?" She asked wanting to know what his intentions were. Adrien blushed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to mess it up but he needed to know how far she was willing to go as well. He had been wanting to get intimate with her for awhile now but the opportunity never struck them until now. He eyed his nightstand which held a box of latex condoms in case if he got so lucky. He looked online how to use them but other than that he had no idea what else to do to prepare if that situation were to actually happen between them.

"I-I was actually hoping you could stay in bed with me…" he said not knowing what her reaction was going to be. She blushed red before tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Are you talking about…" she said trailing off. Adrien's heart started racing as he had to choose his next words very carefully.

"I mean- if you don't want to go that far I completely understand. If your not ready yet then" He was cut of by Marinette getting up quickly as colliding her lips with his. She sat on her knees on his laps as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer as they moved with each other. She separated after a bit and lightly but her lip a little.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want to. I think we have waited long enough yes?" She asked looking into his emerald eyes. He smiled as he nodded not directing his gaze away from her. He let go of her for a moment to slip off his grey T-shirt and toss it aside from the bed. Her hands grazing his perfectly sculpted abs and trailing up towards his chest. He flushed red as she started to graze his lower abdomen when he started to feel some tension building up down there. He laid her down flat on his bed as he started to lightly place kisses on her neck, little moans escaping from her. He unbuttoned her white lace tank top and slid it off gracefully as he tossed it along next to his shirt. Goosebumps filled her skin as she laid in a pink lace bra. He blushed as he quickly started to trail kisses from her neck down to her breast line.

"Adrien…" she moaned as he began to lightly as he lightly nibbles on her porcelain skin. He stopped to notice that her bra unhooked in the front, his fingers tugging on it a bit before looking to her for approval. She shyly nodded as he proceeded to unhook them and slides the straps off her shoulders and toss it aside. He gazed in awe to see her perfect silky orbs in full view. Her nipples were a soft pink and he could get himself to stop staring.

"You're so beautiful…" he uttered as he proceeded to kiss them with care. She moaned a bit louder as she interlocked her finger in his golden hair. He proceed to suck on them a bit as she gasped a little for air. She clutched his bare back as he continued to nibble softly. As her breath was hitching, she tugged lightly at his sweatpants. He smirked as he was catching on to her gesture.

"Do you have…protection?" Marinette uttered as she blushed a little. Adrien could see her nervousness and placed a kiss on her forehead before reaching into his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a few condoms. He ordered them from an online adult store a little while ago. He wanted to prepared for the time that may come up if he and his girlfriend ever got intimate. Marinette saw how nervous he was, fumbling with the wrapper. She blushed as she started to slide her pants and panties down. She shimmied a bit until she kicked them off of her feet. He almost had a nosebleed from seeing the shaven beauty between her legs. Her knees came together out of shyness as she has never exposed herself like this before. He gripped her hips as he pulled her closer to him. He buried his face into her chest as he began to leave love bites along her breasts.

"Adrien…" she moaned as a smirk crept on his face. His hands trailed to each of her knees and softly held them. As his lips started to trail down, he looked up to her to see her biting her lip. He loved seeing her submit to him, he loved being in control of pleasuring her body.

"You're so perfect… I could just look at you forever…" he said admiring her beauty. She blushed as her hands started to rail down towards his groin, stirring feelings in Adrien's lower region. He quickly stopped before looking down at himself. He felt himself starting to get hard and seeing Marinette fully naked in his bed wasn't helping to calm that feeling. Her porcelain curves and her smooth breasts were illuminated in the moonlight shining in through his giant bedroom window. She laid there waiting for his next move, he wanted to explore and feel every part of her. He crinkled the condom in his hand as he tucked his thumb in the band of his boxers and sweatpants. Would she really go with him in the next step? He had never done this before and to his knowledge, she never did either. She was nervous without a doubt and so was he, but they trusted each other and that was what mattered most.

"I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now, but I have to know… are you sure you are ready? I d-don't want to pressure you to do anything…" He was cut off by Marinette sitting straight up while looking into his eyes. She scooted closer to him, her chest pressing against his. Without looking away from his gaze, she slowly slid down his sweatpants along with his boxers. He gulped as the cold air met his member and how it laid against her thigh.

"I love you Adrien. I trust you more than anyone in the world. I'm ready. I want you." She said stroking his blonde hair. His heart melted when she said that. He loved her so much, and she wanted him. He laid her back down gently as he kicked off his sweatpants and boxers. She slipped her hand down between them and firmly gripped his shaft. Adrien buried his face into her neck as she slowly slid her hand up and down his member. It didn't take long for him to reach a full erection. He was grunting as he kissed her neck, sucking as she went a little faster. He soon sat back up and quickly grabbed the condom, tearing the wrapper off with his teeth.

"I need you now." He said sternly. She flushed red as he took command. It was so sexy If she was being honest. He rolled the condom on, a good 7 inches. He made sure it was nice and secure so that it would somehow slip off. He inched towards her as he separated her legs. The beautiful pink entrance looked so tight and welcoming. The tip of his member throbbed with anticipation of being inside her. He planted his arms on each side of her, making sure they were both in a comfortable position. His tip pressed against her clit, making her more nervous than ever. He looked into her shaky eyes. He pressed his lips against her before facing her again.

"I'm nervous too. Let's relax and have fun." He said calmly. She smiled as she grinned his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He took in a deep breath before gently sliding the tip in. She hitched her breath a little as a small stutter of breath came from him. It felt tight, but that' sweat made it more pleasurable. He pushed a little more in until he heard her since a bit.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head as she clung to him. He was only halfway inside her, how much more could she take?

"Keep going…" she said. He pressed his lips against hers. He then thrusted all of himself into her in less than a second. Their hips connected as Marinette felt heat build in her pelvis. He couldn't process the euphoria he was feeling right now. He started at a slow pace of sliding in and out, his tongue pressed inside her warm mouth. Her thighs tightened around his hips every time he thrusted in.

"You-you okay?" He uttered making sure she was alright. She moaned wanting more of him. Her nails dig into his back but he didn't really care.

"Keep going, Keep going." She uttered softly. He complied without hesitation. He went a little faster, her entrance dripping with warm juices. He gripped his bedsheets as beads of sweat dropped down his forehead. His grunts got louder along with her moans, her lips quivering as she quickly looked down to see him slamming in to her. She saw his teeth clenched together. She pulled him closer and captured him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around hers but occasionally had to separate to catch their breath. He went faster, her clit throbbing, his member engorged and almost ready to burst. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. They both smiled.

"I'm gonna… I'm" He grunted louder before he could finish. She was on cloud nine, and he was there alongside with her. He finally clutched her while burying his face in her neck.

"Ngyahhhh-gahhhh" he cried as he finally reached an orgasm. Cum spurt from his dick with every thrust after. It filled the condom as he slowly pulled out of her. They were both panting as his legs shook when he sat up. He pulled the condom off and threw it away in a trash bin. He collapsed next to her, their chests rising up and down. He turned to meet her eyes and they both chuckled. He pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

"I can't even- that was amazing! I felt so connected with you." He said holding the side of her face gently with his hand. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, admiring her beauty and all that she is. He was so lucky to have her, his own princess. Her sapphire eyes twinkling brighter than the stars in the night sky.

"I enjoyed it too." She said snuggling up to him. He pulled the blanket on his bed over them so that they could keep warm. They felt comfort in each other's arms. He was such in a state of euphoria that nothing else mattered beside her. All he could think about was her and only her. Her eyes started to flutter, closing as she yawned.

"Goodnight princess." He whispered kissing the top of her head. She buried her face in his chest.

"Goodnight kitty." She mumbled before finally shutting her eyes for good. He smiled as he closed his eyes as well.

"I love you Marinette." He whispered softly to himself. His hands clutching her back and cradling her against him. Their cool skin pressed on one another. Her legs folded in between his.

"I love you too." She said softly before finally dozing off. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The moonlight glow casting upon them, making sure that they would have the most blissful night of sleep. And that, they did.

 **I hope you guys liked my first chapter!!! I'm a huge fan of Miraculous Ladybug! I'm a bit of a smuttie and I also love to write! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave an comments or critiques * _constructive critiques*_ and follow for some more chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to tell me everything!" Alya squealed as she sat in front of Marinette on her bed. Marinette was casually on her phone looking up information about the French Revolution for her and Alya's school project. Marinette mentioned losing her virginity to Adrien last weekend and that engulfed all of her best friend's attention.

"What is there to tell? I spent a few nights with Adrien and it has been over a year since we started dating so… yeah." She said trying to pass it as no big deal. Alya raise her brow not believing for one second that this wasn't a big deal. She helped Marinette get Adrien in the first place (or so she thought in her mind) and she wanted to know all of the details.

"Was he good? Did you moan his name a thousand times?" She asked. Marinette blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"ALYA!" She exclaimed throwing a pillow at her. Alya chuckled as she tossed aside the pillow and scooted up closer to her. Marinette played with a few strands of her hair.

"It was nice. We both had fun and we even cuddled all night after." She said. She wrote down some facts from her phone before she got a text from the Chat himself. Alya peered over her shoulder.

"Oooh lover boy texts back for more!" Alya says giggling. Marinette smiles and rolls her eyes as she playfully pushes Alya off of her. Before she know it, he starts a FaceTime call.

"Alya behave!" She shoots a look towards her bestie, laying on her back. She picks up the phone and answers it. She sees Adrien in his outside jacket walking down the street with Nino.

"Hey Adrien. What's up sweetie?" Marinette asked sweetly. Nino was mockingly smooching in the background as Adrien groaned and nudged him away.

"I just saw the new Jason Bourne movie with Nino. Do you wanna meet up to get dinner later?" He asked hoping to spend an evening with his beloved. She sighed wishing that she could.

"As much as that sounds perfect, I can't. Alya and I are working on our history project and she is staying the night." Marinette said turning her phone towards Alya to confirm. He thought to himself.

"In that case, how about me and Nino pick up dinner for all of us and we help you out?" He offered. Marinette's heart swelled knowing how sweet he is. She was so lucky to have her knight in leather armor.

"That would be awesome! We'll be here. Love you, bye!" Marinette said ending the call. She set down her phone, picking up her notebook and writing down facts about Marie Antoinette. Alya opened up her laptop, searching up facts and writing down in a separate notebook as well. After 15 minutes of research, a knock was heard at her front door. Alya stood up and opened the hatch door to Marinette's room.

"That's probably them. I'll answer the door." Alya said as she headed down. Marinette's parents were our catering a wedding for the night. They decided that they trusted their daughter enough to be left alone for the night. Alya was going to join her though, that's what best friends were for. Soon Alya peered through the door hatch with Nino and Adrien trailing behind. Marinette still sat on her bed not drawing her eyes away from her notebook. Adrien and Nino set the food down on her desk as Adrien crept up on her and attacked her with a hug. She giggled as he attacked her face with kisses, leaving her no choice but to put away her notebook for now. Nino sat down in her desk chair as Alya sat in her loveseat across the bed. Marinette sat with Adrien holding her in his arms. Alya snapped a quick picture.

"Honestly you two are adorable. But enough of that, let's eat!" She said. Nino grabbed the takeout bag. Nino started taking some to go boxes out.

"Okay so I got myself a meat lover's calzone, I got Alya baked ziti, Adrien got the chicken parmesan and Alya texted me saying to get Marinette the chicken piccata." He said passing each person their food.

"Thanks guys, me and Alya were just about done our project but it's nice to have a break." Marinette said eating her food. After everyone ate, Alya checked her phone.

"Shoot. I have to charge my phone." Alya said looking at her phone which was at 13%. She looked through her duffle bag searching for her charger. She sighed as she sat back on her legs.

"I forgot my charger at my house. Nino, can you walk with me back to my house real quick?" She asked grabbing his hand. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sure thing babe. We will be back in about a half an hour." Nino said as he and Alya left. Adrien cuddled his beloved as they laid down together on her bed. He fiddled with her hair before wanting to ask something to her. They only had sex for the first time a week ago but something stirred in his mind.

"Hey Marinette?" He asked. She looked up at him while still laying her head on his chest.

"When we uh, finally had sex last week, did you um…finish?" He asked carefully. She turned herself and faced Adrien, her hand resting on his chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He blushed madly as he sat up straight helping her sit up straight as well.

"Did you have an o-orgasm?" He asked nervously. She blushed when he said that, all the thoughts of them being intimate flushing in her mind. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and she did enjoy what they did but she had to be honest.

"I didn't but I really enjoyed it Adrien. Please don't be upset." She said hugging him tightly. He frowned a bit knowing that while he finished and felt euphoria, she never got to. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He started to slowly kiss her neck, holding her as his lips caressed her soft skin.

"What-now? Nino and Alya will be back soon!" She said trying to resist. He looked into her eyes as rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"I want to pleasure you M'lady. It's not fair that I finished and you didn't. Please, let me have another chance…" he said kissing her collar bone. She closed her eyes as she felt his teeth against her skin. She moaned as his hands trailed down to her waist, his fingers creeping under the waistband of her shorts.

"A-Adrien…" she whispered as he slid her shorts and panties down, tossing them aside on the floor. She sat in his lap with her back against him as his fingers lightly pressed on her clit. She hitched her breath as he continued to suck on her neck.

"Enjoy princess." He said before rubbing her clit in circles. She gasped as he rubbed faster and her juices leaking onto his lap. He felt her warmth start to moisten so taking advantage of the situation, he slowly slid in two fingers deep into her. She clutched onto his legs tightly as he moved his fingers in and out of her. He started to get hard just feeling inside her, the bulge pressing up onto her. She tried to silence her moans but that's not what he wanted. He wanted to hear her cry with pleasure, he wanted to hear her scream his name. He slid his fingers in and out almost at lightning speed. She couldn't silence herself, she was moaning with every movement. She was throbbing and she needed him to be inside her. She grabbed his hand and moved it out of her, him looking at her in confusion.

"I n-need you. Now." She stuttered. He smirk as he gently lifted her off of him as she climbed off the bed. He lifted her and carried her bridal style. He went over to her desk table and he swiftly moved everything off of it in one motion. He laid her down pulling her waist to his. He quickly unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection from its painful containment. He held her hands against the table, Marinette wrapping her legs around him. He leaned down to kiss her real quick as he smiled looking into her eyes. She was eager for him, she craved him. Adrien was determined to have her reach a climax.

"Relax, let me take you there…" he said taking out the condom and rolling it onto himself. He lined himself up placing his hands back onto hers and laying them on the table. His tip grazing her slit, slowly sliding himself into her tight warmth. He hissed under his breath as her tight folds completely surrounded him. She gasped as he pressed his forehead to hers, sliding back out only to thrust back in. His hands tightly held her wrists, her legs shaking with every movement his hips made. He opened his eyes to see hers fluttering and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Y-you feel…so…good…" he muttered pushing himself back into her. Her nails dig into her own palms. She was feeling pressure build up in her lower abdomen, a pot bound to boil over. He arched himself to hit her "special spot" and make her shudder each time. Sweat rolled down his forehead. His teeth clenching as he quickened his pace.

"Adri-ien I'm c-close…" she managed to say as she felt the unwavering heat build up inside her. She smirked as he kept his pace. Her wet juices dripping down his legs making a slick noise every time he slammed into her. His grunts matched her moan. He let go of her hands to grab a better hold of her waist determined to make her finish.

"Cum for me. P-please." He said hoping to drive her over the edge. She couldn't hold it in any longer, he clutched his back as her nails dig into his back.

"Ngahh aghhhh hah hah ahhhhh" she cried as she came on him. She was feeling the same euphoria he did, and he couldn't be happier. He kissed her forehead as he continued to thrust. She felt a wave of orgasmic sensation wash over her as she couldn't stop smiling. He grunted louder, his knees shaking as his member throbbed. After a few more thrusts, he cried out as he came. Cum spurting from his dick and into the condom, slowly sliding out of her as he tied the condom and tossed it in the trash can. He held himself against the table as he caught his breath. Marinette laid there with her legs still open, her slit dripping wet and her clit still throbbing. He smiled at her. She smiled at the ceiling, unable to move.

"That was amazing Adrien, I-I can't describe the feeling but- Oh my god that was incredible." She said laughing. He pulled up his boxers and pants, buckling his belt and grabbing her panties.

"I'm glad I got you there M'lady. You need any help?" He asked holding up her panties. She sat up and grabbed them from him, giving him a kiss before sliding them back on. She hopped off the table before grabbing her shorts and slipping them back on. He held her against his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"You're so purrfect Marinette. I love mew." He said. She snickered at his cat puns, always corny but always heartfelt. She looked towards her bedroom floor door as Nino and Alya emerged. A silence fell into the room as Adrien still had his arms wrapped around Marinette. They coughed awkwardly as they separated, a smirk crawling on Alya's face.

"So what were you two up to while we were gone?" She asked raising a brow. They both blushed as Adrien scratched the back of his neck. Alya saw the cleared off table and the bruise on Marinette's neck.

"You know… studying." Marinette uttered. Alya and Nino looked at each other and then back at them. They didn't believe a word they said. Nino walked over behind Adrien.

"I didn't know that by studying you get hickeys…" Alya commented. Marinette soon covered her neck with her hand. Nino came up from behind.

"…or condom wrappers." Nino added in holding the wrapper between his fingers.

Was it worth the embarrassment?

Yes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait up girl!" Alya called out to her best friend. Even though Alya was also the quick and sly super heroine Rena Rouge, she still couldn't catch up to Marinette's fast pace. Marinette's feet barely touched the ground as she sprinted. It was already 12:59, a minute before the bell rang again. She couldn't be tardy again, she has too many from this month. One more and she would have to bring home a slip for her parents to sign and she would surely be grounded. Always didn't care as much, she was almost never late an one tardy would be a slap on the wrist for her. Her fingertips barely touched the door handle before the bell rung. She shut her eyes tight knowing she had just missed her chance of not being late. Alya was able to catch up to her, running out of breath.

"Marinette…please…wait…up…" she said panting. Marinette groaned opening the door, everyone looking towards them. Nino and Adrien sat in their seats, Marinette envying them for getting back on time from their lunch break. The teacher marked the last thing on the board before shooting a glare towards the two girls.

"What a surprise, Ms.Dupain-Cheng late back from lunch. I'm shocked to see you back late Alya." She said. They both looked at each other nervously before looking back at the teacher.

"Sorry Miss." Alya peeped. The teacher pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head.

"Take your seat Ms.Césaire." She said. Alya quickly scooted to her seat behind Nino and Adrien, the three awaiting what punishment Marinette was going to receive.

"As for you, this is your fifth tardy this month. I'm giving you a slip for your parents to sign. I expect after this, you may cease this behavior." She signed a slip and handed it to Marinette. She took it and trudged back to her seat, laying her head in her arms. Alya patted her back as the teacher continued onto the lesson planned. Nino and Adrien both turned around a little.

"Why were you both late?" Nino asked. Alya sighed still comforting Marinette.

"There was a robbery on 34th street. Ladybug and Rena Rouge needed to stop it but it wasn't a quick job." Alya said. Marinette sat up and tucked the slip in her purse. Adrien shot her a small smile.

"Being a hero is never easy. Maybe your parents won't be that harsh." He said trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Thanks but I know my parents. I'm guessing I won't be able to hang out this weekend… or the next." She said. He suddenly felt sad, he and Marinette had plans to go to a new movie with Alya and Nino for a double date and spend the night at his place.

School ended after a few hours, all the kids rushing to get out of class for it was a Friday after all. Adrien and Marinette walked hand in hand down the front steps of the school, Alya and Nino doing the same beside them. As Adrien's ride pulled up, he turned to face her.

"Don't worry Princess, it will be okay." He said leaving her with a kiss. He waved goodbye as he got into his car, soon driving away as the three walked to Marinette's house. She stood in front of the bakery, dreading the consequence that awaited her. Alya came up and hugged her.

"See you next week Mari. I will text you later." She said before walking away with Nino hand in hand. Marinette sighed and walked in, her Father in the kitchen in the back while her mother worked at the register. Her mother looked at Marinette with a smile.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" She asked. Marinette nervously scratched her the back of her head.

"I need to talk to you guys for a minute." Marinette said. Her mother nodded before gesturing her daughter into the kitchen in the back. Her father was taking out a few loaves of bread from the oven.

"Tom, Marinette wants to talk to us." Sabine said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. He put down the sodden tray of bread and stood next to his wife, both looking at Marinette.

"What is it cupcake?" He asked. She pulled out a slip and handed it to them, not saying a single word. They both read it, smiles disappearing from their faces.

"Marinette, five tardies in a month? What on earth are you doing to make you so late to class all the time?" Sabine said. Tom crossed his arms and raised one brow at his daughter.

"Mari, this is unacceptable. When will you learn the importance of making it to class on time? I don't like to be the bad guy but- this can't go unpunished." He said. Sabine nodded along with her husband, Marinette looking her head down in shame.

"You are grounded for the weekend and all of next week. You are only to leave this house to go to school and that's it." Tom said. Marinette winced but understood where they were coming from. It's not like she could tell them why she was late and that is was a just reason.

"And I will be taking your phone away for that time too. You can only have it for when you go to school but I expect it to be in my hand right after you got it?" Her mom added. Marinette slowly nodded.

"Alright. Go to your room and we will call you down for dinner." Her father said. Marinette walked up to her room, her head hung low. She lost her privileges to go out and be with friends but also lost the ability to text her friends and even call her boyfriend. She collapsed on her bed, Tikki flying out of her purse and sitting on a pillow in front of her.

"I'm sorry Marinette, being a hero must also mean you have sacrifices. Just know that this was for a just purpose, even if your parents don't get that." Tikki said trying to cheer her up. Marinette gave a sad smile.

"I know. It still sucks though. I don't even have my phone to tell Adrien or Alya what's going on. This is going to be a long weekend." She said. Tikki grabbed a cookie from a plate on Marinette's nightstand. Marinette left them there in case of her Kwami ever got hungry.

After a few hours of catching up on homework, eating dinner, and taking a shower, Marinette sat on her bed and cracked open a book that she got from the library a little while ago. It was only 7:30, the sun was just setting and Marinette had her damp hair tied in a messy bun. As she cracked open her book, a light tapping was heard on the door above leading to her balcony. She looked up, what could it be? She looked at Tikki who just gave her a little shrug. Before a moment later, the light tapping continued. She put the book down and made her way up the steps, unlocking the latch and creaking open the door. After seeing nothing but the sunset, she saw a familiar pair of green eyes hiding behind a black mask.

"Hi Princess." He said. Marinette looked around to see if anyone else could see, she pulled him in and locked the door. He stood there as she climbed down from the steps.

"Adrien, what are you doing here?" He asked. Chat Noir stood there, he detransformed as Plagg flew next to Tikki.

"You weren't answering my texts so I got a little worried, I'm sorry for being paranoid." He said wrapping his hand around her waist.

"My parents grounded me and even took my phone away. I'm sorry I worried you Chaton." She said pulling him close. He smirked, he couldn't help but look down her thin strap tank top, her cleavage pressing against it with no bra, wearing tight shorts.

"So I told my dad I was staying the night at Nino's, so my whole night is free M'lady." He said, his fingers twirling a piece of loose strand of her hair. She blushed, his groin pressing against her.

"So… the alley cat wanted to find a warm place to stay for the night?" She asked softly. Chills ran up his spine as her fingers tapped on his shoulder. With one swoop, he carried her to her bed, his hands gliding up and down her body. He kissed her neck, sucking lightly as his hand slowly crept up her top. She clutched onto his head and back, gasping as his hands grasped her breasts. He rubbed his thumb under them, squeezing lightly and pushing them up and down. She moaned softly, her legs wrapping around him. He stopped his her neck so that he could fully appreciate his view. He lifted up her top, pulling it over her head. The sudden chill perked her nipples, his member starting to construct against his pants. He looked at the goddess before him, perfectly sculpted porcelain skin that belonged to him and only him. She sat straight up, ripping his T-shirt, not that he cared. She undid his buttons on his pants, him helping her by kicking them off leaving him in just his boxers.

She slid her hand under his boxers, earning a grunt from Adrien. She ran her hand up and down his shaft, Adrien slid down his boxers, helping her see clearly what she was doing, his pink tip was peaking out of his foreskin, her fingers traveling up his member. Her finger pressed into the tip, a shudder from Adrien as she felt the sticky moisture against her finger tip. She smirked, running her finger inside the foreskin of his tip, a moan leaving his lips as he clutched onto his girlfriend. She knew his tip was sensitive, she loved to make his face heat up and moan.

Her finger continued to circle inside the skin of his tip, his breathing become more labored and he began to throb, his erection twitching with each of her touches.

"Marinette…" he whined. She smirked as she pulled the foreskin down, pinching his tip and using her other hand grab the base of his shaft, yanking it up and down. He could barely keep his eyes on, his girlfriend giving him a handjob without him even asking. He was truly blessed. His fingers dig into the sides of her waist, her fingers twisting around his tip and pumping him up and down. He starting to cry out in pleasure, every thrust she made on his cock made a noise come from him. He gritted his teeth, a warm feeling building up faster and faster in his groin. Her one hand left the tip of his member and groped his balls, massaging them in her hand. He couldn't take it anymore, the warm feeling became hot and he was about to explode.

"Mari I'm gonna, Mari-" he cried. Before any longer, warm cum spurted from his tip, he bucked his hips to get all of it out, after it all came out he slowly opened his eyes. He saw her chest glistening with his warm fluids, his member still hard as a rock. She looked down at her chest, streaks of cum sprayed all across it. His eyes got wide with worry. How could he do that to her. She was going to think he was gross for sure. She smiled and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand, she wiped it all off. After she was all cleaned up, tossing the used tissue in her trash bin. He looked at her in awe, he was truly in love. His member was still hard, more than ready to plunge into her and make her cry out his name. He stood up, buck naked, Marinette wondering why he would want to leave.

"Where do you keep the condoms?" He asked determined to find them. He needed her now, she laid there basically on a silver platter, wanting him and only him. She smiled and nudge her head towards the drawer near her computer desk.

"Over there kitty. The drawer." She said crossing her legs. She wore only panties, but she would soon wear nothing if Adrien had anything to say about it. He rushed over there, stepping lightly to make sure her parents didn't get suspicious. He opened the drawer, scooting aside the pens and various other little items. He finally saw a roll of condoms, he tore one off and went back over to Marinette. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I love seeing your butt when you walk. It's so perfect." She said. He smiled and winked at her, tearing open the condom wrapper. He pinched the tip, rolling it on. The more he did this, the faster and more secure he could get it on. Practice does indeed make perfect. He was on his knees on her bed, and so was she. He pulled her closer and crashed his lips with hers. He shoved his tongue in, demanding to explore her mouth. Their lips caressed each other as their tongues danced with one another. His fingers slowly pulling down her panties, them soon falling to her knees. He felt her heat pressed up against his member, his cock twitching with anticipation. He separated, looking into her bluebell eyes and soft lips.

"Can…can we try a new position?" He asked. They have only had sex a handful of times but it was always missionary. It wasn't that he was bored, oh God no. He wanted to try something new. He wanted to try everything with her and only her.

"Sure. Tell me what to do." She said submitting. He placed a kiss on her collarbone before turning her around. He gently pushed her back down, placing her on her hands and knees. He looked onto her smooth back in a perfect arch. His hand ran gently down her spine, a shudder escaping her. She kicked off her panties to help him better, wondering what he was planning. He scooted closer, his member resting on top of her butt. He saw her perfectly shaped butt, two porcelain melons sculpted together.

"Spread your legs Princess." He said softly while rubbing her waist. She shifted, spreading her legs farther apart. There was more than enough room for him to dive right in. He saw her slit dripping, she more than needed him inside her right now. He positioned his tip with his hand, pressing lightly into her opening. Without hesitation, he pushed all the way. A soft cry escaped Marinette, she had to be as quiet as possible or else her nosy parents would start asking questions. He grunted, thrusting in and out. His blonde curls surrounding his member tickled her a bit as they hit the top of her butt. Her breasts moved back and forth, his hand reaching under to grope them. She grabbed a small pillow from her bed to bite on, making sure she wouldn't scream.

He began to thrust faster and faster, her walls tight and firm, as if she was milking him in some sort of way. He couldn't think clearly, all he could think of was here. Her hands shook on the bed, his member arching up and hitting her in the right spot inside her. She loved this new angle, he felt different. The lower part of his shaft pressed against her clit, making her pulsate more and more every time he entered her. He soon needed both hands to grip her waist, at this point he was basically slamming into her. She cried each time he pushed into her, her voice being muffled by the pillow. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead, he was burning up and needed another release. He felt her walls tightening, he felt that she was close. He could feel her warm juice trickling down his leg, she was so close. He needed to bring her over the edge.

"Cum-cum for me M-Mari…" he stuttered.she could barely breathe, her legs were shaking. She closed her eyes, the pillow dropping from her mouth.

"Adrien…" she tried to cry quietly. A wave of orgasmic pleasure took over her, her toes curling as she gripped her bedsheets. He smiled, hearing her cry his name out in pleasure was the best feeling for him. With a few more thrusts, his nails dig into her as he filled the condom up with cum. He relaxed, pulling out slowly. As soon as he did, Marinette collapsed on the bed. He slipped the condom off, tying it off and throwing it away into her trash bin. He crawled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Her back pressed against his chest, she was still catching up with her breath. He placed kisses on the back of her neck, nuzzling his face into her neck as they laid together on her bed.

"You're so amazing Marinette. I love you so much M'lady." He said. She turned to face him, gazing at the emerald in his eyes.

"I love you Chaton. You make me feel things no one else can." She said kissing the tip of his nose. Eventually, she slipped her PJs back on and he decided to just sleep in his boxers. They talked for awhile, he could talk with her forever if he was able to. Around 11, they fell asleep, him cradling her in his arms. He was indeed truly blessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette jumped up and down with excitement in front of her calendar. She was finally ungrounded! Tikki flew up as Marinette hugged her tightly. It was their first Friday off of school for teacher meetings and planning and her parents said she could spend the day with her group. She sprinted downstairs, her mother holding her phone out knowing exactly what her daughter wanted. Tikki waited up in her room as her mom raised a brow to Marinette.

"Marinette. I hope that this has taught you a valuable lesson sweetie. Here you go, I expect you are going to stay the night at Alya's?" She said. Marinette accepted her phone back, nodding at her mother.

"Yes. I'm sorry about the tardies again, thanks mama!" She said hugging her mother tightly. She ran back upstairs, her finger pushing the on button on her phone. She plugged it to the charger, and decided to text her best friend Alya.

[Alya! Are we still on for tonight?! I just got my phone back yay!!]

Marinette awaited for the reply, tapping her fingers against the touch screen. Soon, her phone buzzed.

(Of course girl!! You're still coming at 13:00 right? Nino asked if it would be okay if he came over too?)

[13:00 is correct. I love hanging out with Nino and Adrien, but I need a girl's night!! Would it be okay if we hung out with them tomorrow instead?]

(No prob Mari! Just texted him now, tonight is going to be amazing!!)

Marinette smiled before getting another text but not from Alya. She checked and saw it was from nine other than Adrien.

{Hello princess, I heard from a little fox and turtle that someone has been ungrounded? What do you think about staying the night at my place, my father is out of town and we could cuddle or do other things all night long ;)}

[Sorry Minou, even though I love your company I need a little girl's night with Alya. We can hang out tomorrow… I purromise!]

{*heartbreak sounds* as you wish M'lady, I guess me and Nino can have a guy's night and stay at my place…}

[Hang in there kitty, tomorrow I will make it worth the wait ;)]

{I have never wanted it to be tomorrow more than this very moment. What are you two doing tonight anyways}

[We are going to a Mediterranean restaurant for dinner, checking out a urbanized modern art exhibit, and then hitting up a robust Café to hear poetry slams.]

{I hope those artsy guys know that you're off limits! Looking beautiful the way you do, I know guys are going to be crawling all over you Mari.}

[Aw but my date Dantè will be the only exception right?]

{AHHH!! Don't joke about that Marinette! You. Are. Mine.}

[You know it Adrien ;) I gotta go pack for Alya's. I will text you later. 3]

{Bye my love. Have fun 333}

She turned off her phone to let it charge some more, pulling out a duffle bag from her closet. She packed the bare essentials: toiletries, charger, sketchbook, clothes, shoes, makeup, and her laptop with the charger. She zipped up the bag and got ready for the day. Her average outfit nowadays consisted of a pastel pink skin tight mid knee length skirt, a black sleeveless top with a pink flower design and a tiny dark red light jacket that cut off above her navel, her hair tied in a neat bun with her bangs hanging over her face, black thin eyeliner with a pointed edge and dark red lipstick, paired with dark red slip on shoes. She liked her new everyday outfit, it made her embrace her inner confidence and empowerment. She headed downstairs with her duffle bag and had Tikki sip in the side pocket. Her mom was cleaning dishes in the kitchen while her father was watching a sitcom in the living room.

"Leaving now sweetie?" Her mom said. She looked at the clock above her, it was only 12:30. Marinette slid the duffle bag strap over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm going to swing by the café near Alya's house and pick us up some coffee. See you guys tomorrow!" She said as she placed a light kiss on her mother's cheek, she went over to the living room to do the same to her dad. She headed outside of the bakery, smiling at the beautiful day and proceeding to walk down the familiar Parisian street. She strolled past the people, all going about their day as she went by. The city noises filled her ears as the door jingled when she entered the café. The smell of hazelnut and nutmeg filled her nostrils, the warm inviting coffee shop welcomed her from the chilly autumn weather. She walked up to the counter, a nice young lady was watching the cash register.

"Hi! I will take a Dark chocolate mocha and a peppermint latte." Marinette ordered. She handed the lady 7 euros and soon grabbed the drinks. After the café, she mad her way to Alya's house. This was going to be a fun day for Marinette.

"Should we order a pizza or something?" Nino asked. He sat on Adrien's desk chair as he leaned against his window. He checked the time, 19:30. He invited Nino over to hang out and have a guy's night. He soon pulled out his phone.

"Sure. After that, do you wanna play fuse-ball again and lose?" Adrien asked cockily. Nino smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever dude, this time we are playing until I win." He said. Adrien chuckled at they made their way to the fuse ball table. A ding popped up on Adrien's phone, he pulled it out and went onto Instagram. He saw a photo Marinette posted with Alya and two guys linking arms around the girls. It captioned: "Met 2 new friends at the poetry slam!!" Adrien furrowed his brows at the photo. The one guy on her left was holding her waist and the other had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Nino walked over to see the jealousy fuming off of him.

"Is someone jealous?" Nino asked jokingly. Adrien grunted as he zoomed into the photo.

"Who are these guys?" He asked trying to search for their names. He clicked on their tags but their accounts were private.

"Dude relax. Alya makes friends everywhere, they probably just met." Nino said trying to ease his worry. It didn't work.

"What if they're trying to make a move on them?" Adrien asked thinking of worst case scenarios. He looked at the drinks behind them, his mind starting to panic.

"What if they put something in her drink?! What if they… take advantage of her?!" He said. Nino rolled his eyes. Adrien grabbed his coat and called his chauffeur. Nino sighed as he grabbed his coat, not wanting to be left behind by his friend. They soon got in the car, Adrien telling the Gorilla to drive as fast as he could to the club Alya and Marinette were at. As soon as they pulled up, he made a beeline from the car to the front of the club. The neon sign illuminated in the dark as he opened the door, Nino following behind them. It smelled of coffee and cigarettes, people clumped in groups as he pushed his way through them. He frantically searched for his beloved, looking everywhere until he reached the bar. There she was. Her and Alya sitting on barstools sipping on red drinks with a guy on each side, giggling with her ruby red lips. He furrowed his brows as he yanked Nino towards the bar, Alya and Marinette shocked to see them.

"A-Adrien?! What are you doing here?" She asked shocked. Nino shyly scratched the back of his neck as Alya glared at him.

"So this is Adrien? Hi, I'm Antonio and this is-" the guy was cut off by Adrien pushing him away from Marinette. The other guy glared as he went towards Antonio. Marinette backed away from Adrien.

"What's your problem?" She asked annoyed. He tried to hold her hand but she flinched away. Alya went up to Marinette.

"Why are they here? Did you call them?" Alya asked Marinette. She shook her head as she didn't leave her eyes from Adrien. The two guys came up to him and Nino.

"Stay away from my girlfriend. She's taken." Adrien said pushing a finger on Antonio's chest. After a brief moment of silence, the two guys broke out in laughter, Alya joining in as she walked over to them. Adrien was left in utter confusion.

"Antonio and Serile are a couple Adrien. We just met them and we were hanging out." Alya said. He saw Antonio and Serile holding hands, a cold chill running down Adrien's spine.

"O-Oh…" He said. He turned back to Marinette, a face worse than anger was what he saw. She grabbed her purse and ran towards the back entrance door, Adrien cursing to himself as he ran after. He opened the door, silent darkness with an bright streetlight shining slightly in the dark alley. He turned a corner, calling her name until he saw her behind the gate sitting on top of the brick ledge. He walked towards her, trying to hold her hand.

"Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me." She said coldly. He hung his head in shame, tears falling down her cheeks. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Marinette-"

"How could you? I thought you trusted me. You really think I would be at a bar trying to pick up guys you idiot." She said wiping up her tears.

"I do trust you. I just- I don't know, I guess I got jealous and I know it doesn't make sense but, I do trust you and I love you Marinette." He said. She looked at him, disappointment in her eyes.

"Don't you trust that I know how to take care of myself? I see you with other girls all the time and do I get jealous? Yes! But I trust you around fangirls and other female models." She said standing in front of him. He looked into her eyes, his eyes becoming glossy.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Marinette." He said almost choking on his words. She pressed her hand against her forehead before letting it back down again, cursing under her lips.

"I was having a really good night too, why do you have to be such an idiot sometimes?" She said picking at her skirt. He walked forward, inches away from her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I truly am, I should have trusted you to handle yourself but I was being a stupid jealous boyfriend. Please forgive me." He said snaking his arms around her hips. Her eyes looked up to his, her hands placed on his chest. She bit her lip before cracking a smile.

"I forgive you Minou. I forgive you." She said pulling him into a tight hug. He held her tightly, his chin resting on her head. He embraced the warmth she gave him, her forgiving nature making him smile again. She was truly amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

The bedroom door swung open to Adrien's room as he quickly ran in with Marinette, holding her hand. He locked it shut, his attention drawn fully back to Marinette as she stood there, waiting for him to tear her clothes off and fuck her brains out. She smiled as he undid the buttons on her shirt, tossing it aside with his sweater. He lightly bit her neck as soft moans escaped her, he pushed her against his bedroom wall and slowly slid down her tight pencil skirt. She heard him unfasten his belt and drop his pants. His lips never left her neck as she heard him shimmer his boxers down, struggling to step out of them. She lightly pushed him back, gazing at his figure and manhood below. It twitched, the tip peaking slightly out of the foreskin as a blush crept on his face. She turned him around, his back facing the wall as she removed her panties. She smirked and lightly bit her lip.

"Stay still." She said. He swallowed a lump in his throat as she knelt down in front of his. His member got harder as she placed light kisses at the base of his shaft.

"Mari you don't have to-" He was shushed by her pressing her index finger to her lips. He complied and gazed at her, his full erection staring her dead in the eyes. Without warning, she took half of his member in her warm mouth. A hiss escaped his lips and her mouth started to suck. Her left hand gripped around his base, pumping him as the rest fit tightly in her mouth. His hands tried to grip the wall as she started thrusting his member faster and faster into her mouth, the slightly salty taste not even remotely bothering her as she saw her beloved struggling to find his breath. She swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip as a cry escaped his lips.

"M-Mari oh my god, oh god…" he said over and over as she quickened her pace. Her saliva dropped down, making it easier as she pumped faster with her hand. She felt his fingers crawl into her hair, his hands trembling as they attempted to find a grip. Her free hand made her way under and cupped his balls into the palm of her hand, squeezing and massaging gently as she continued. She felt drips of pre cum slide down her throat, determined to push through and bring him to the finish. He looked down and saw her bobbing head, the wet noises and his white knuckles gripping her dark hair.

"Mari, I need- I need to…" He cupped her head and started to buck his hips into her mouth, his tip sliding in deep into her throat. His blond curls at his base tickled her nose as he slammed himself into her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried her best not to gag. He was amazed she could fit that much into her small mouth, she no longer needed to do any work. His hands gripped the back of her head as he quickened his pace, his member throbbing as he was reaching his peak. He gritted his teeth as her throat tightened, his legs shaking and beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

"I'm a-about to…" he couldn't even finish before a final cry and his body froze, streaks of cum trickled down her throat . His knuckles were pale holding onto her, his member softened inside her mouth as he slowly slid out. His member soaking wet as Marinette wipes her mouth. He leaned against the back wall panting. She stood back up and swallowed the excess liquid, her eyes gazing towards the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened.

"Shoot. We have to be back at school soon, this will have to continue later Minou." She said scratching under his chin. She quickly threw her clothes back on and tossed Adrien his boxers and pants. He pouted.

"Man, school lunch breaks are never long enough. I am glad that you were able to eat though princess." He said winking at her. She playfully rolled her eyes as she roughly threw his shirt at him. They soon got their stuff together and made their way back to school. They rushed into class, taking their assigned seats a second before the bell rang. Marinette popped a mint in her mouth to get rid of the cum odor she had, her hand creeping it's way down in front of her to lightly scratch Adrien's head. The teacher dropped her book on the desk and cleared her throat.

"I hope you enjoyed your lunch break students because I have very exciting news to share." She said with an unusually positive attitude. Alya leaned between the group of friends.

"Did she finally get some poor guy to be her husband?" Alya joked. The other three tried to hold their laughter, the teacher soon glaring at the 4 students. Alya cleated her throat and tried to look innocent.

"As I was saying, the school board decided to implement a new program which allows the alumni of this school to participate in a program here. The alumni would help out in the class and in return they get extra college credits. I would like to introduce you to Marc DuPont." And out stepped a man in his mid-twenties, ear length brunette hair, dimples in both cheeks, and sterling silver eyes with sun kissed skin. He was lean, tall, and very handsome. Everyone awed at him but Marinette sat in her seat frozen. Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold. Everything in the room spun and she could no longer hear, Alya's mouth moved but she heard nothing. Marc's gaze met hers, his eyes becoming fixated as his mouth opened slightly. Marinette barely felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Alya said to her. She was right in a sort of way, but this was no ghost Marinette saw. It was a demon.

"I can't believe I had to go to my dumb little sister's ballet recital, this blows." A 15 year old Marc said into his phone. He stood backstage behind the curtain as he leaned against some thematic props used during the performance. Soon, a young 11 year old Marinette was fumbling around looking for her feathered tiara for her White Swan costume. She entered backstage and began looking everywhere. Marc saw her as held his phone down covering it with his hand.

"What are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be practicing or something?" He asked cynically. She didn't look at him and continued to search.

"I'm looking for my headpiece.have you seen it?" She asked turning over an empty bin.

"No. Hey, why are you in the performance? My sister is only 8 and she is on stage tonight and you look a little old for that." He said. She sighed as she looked to him.

"I'm 11 but I'm almost 12. This class is for ages 8-12. I'm supposed to be the White Swan but I can find my feather tiara anywhere." She said slumped against the back wall.

"You're pretty for a 11 year old." He said smirking. She was caught off guard, she blushed and held her arm.

"T-thanks." She managed to say. He held his hand out to her. She softly shook it.

"My name is Marc." He said.

"Marinette."

"Marinette." She was pulled out of her weird memory as she saw Nino calling her name. She looked around to an empty classroom, only Alya, Nino and Adrien remained.

"School is over. It's time to go." Alya said. Marinette shakily stood up and grabbed her things. Alya tucked a strand of her hair to the side.

"What's wrong? You were out of it for the rest of class." She said. Adrien tried to grab her hand but she jerked away, causing concern for them all.

"I'm walking home alone today." She said coldly as she left the class. The three looked at each other with confusion. She darted out of the classroom, making her way home before shutting herself in her room. She collapsed in the corner and held her knees to her chest. Tikki soon flew out in front of the girl.

"Marinette, what's wrong." The Kwami said. Marinette tried her best to say the million words going through her mind.

"I-I remember now…" she said softly. The Kwami was still confused. Marinette looked to her with tears in her eyes.

"I remember him."

"Hi it's Marinette! Leave a message and hopefully I can remember to get back to you!" The message played on Adrien's phone for the 10th time. It had been a few days since Marinette had been at school. Ever since Marc showed up, she had shit herself off from her friends, and even Adrien. Adrien walked to her parent's bakery, the door bell jingling as he walked into the shop. Sabine was working the register, a few people in line buying bread or some croissants.

"Is Marinette here?" He asked her mother. She looked up and softly smiled at him.

"She has been in her room for the past few days. Maybe you can go see what's been up with her." She said before returning her attention to the next customer. He quickly made his way into their apartment, he climbed up the mini staircase into her room, he creaked open the latch door into the dark room.

"Marinette?" He said softly. He was huddled on her bed with a big blanket wrapped around her.

"I don't want company." She said softly. He furrowed his brows and entered her room anyway. He walked over to her bed and tried to put a hand on her back gently. As soon as his fingertips touched her, she fell on her side.

"Marinette. What is wrong?" He asked worried. A few tears dropped on her bed.

"I can't believe they let him into the school. He shouldn't even be near me." She said sitting back up. He wiped some of her tears away. She let the blanket fall back on the bed.

"Please. You can trust me princess." He said cupping her face with his hand.

"I trust you with my life Minou, but it's painful to even think about let alone talk about it." She said. He grew more concerned over her. He held her close, her face pressed against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"You can tell me when you're ready." He whispered in her ear. She clutched onto him, his woodland cologne calmed her.


	6. Chapter-6

Marinette took another drag of her cigarette, holding it in for a few seconds before letting the smoke slowly escape her mouth. She sat on her balcony as the sun was setting over Paris, she wore an oversized grey sweater that covered half of her legs. She sat on the corner ledge, one leg hanging off the side of the building and her back against the wall. Her eyes were glossy from the excess crying and her hair was a mess from not being taken care of. Soon a knock was heard on the latch door for the balcony. Marinette took another puff before turning her head.

"Adrien I told you I wanted to be alone." She said. The door opened anyways and closed. A few steps approached her.

"It's just me." The familiar voice said. Marinette turned to see Alya standing there holding her arms. Marinette sighed and looked towards the sunset.

"Did Adrien send you?" Marinette asked as she took another drag of her cigarette. Alya shook her head.

"No, but he is worried sick about you. We all are. No one knows what is wrong with you so we don't know how to help you. You started acting weird when Monday after last week, what happened that day?" She asked sitting next to Marinette now. Marinette ribbed her temples as she tapped her smoke over the edge of the building.

"That's him. Marc DuPont. That the Marc from…" She trailed off trying to hold back tears. Alya's eyes widened.

"That's Marc?! Are you sure?" She asked with panic in her voice. Marinette exhaled smoke.

"I know those eyes anywhere. That's him and now he is in my life again." She said almost choking up. Alya tucked her hair back and grabbed a cigarette from Marinette's pack, lighting it and taking a deep inhale.

"No wonder you're all fucked up, you need to say something to the teacher or even the principal." Alya stammered. Marinette flicked the cigarette butt over the building.

"You know it wouldn't do any good. His family practically owns France, his family is like all "Old Money" and such." She said in a dead tone. Alya took another drag of her smoke.

"Well you should at least tell Adrien. He is your boyfriend after all, you guys are practically meant to be. He should know everything." She replied. Marinette pushes the bangs out of her face.

"Do you know what he would do if he found out? He would literally hunt down the guy and use his Cataclysm on him or even lose it during class. I can't deal with that right now, I just can't." She said shaking her head. Alya flicked her cigarette butt off the building and went closer to Marinette.

"I understand, you're just not ready. You should know though, this is painful for Adrien to see you like this." She said. Marinette thought to herself. She knew Aly was right but it was just painful to even think about. She pulled out her phone. She started to type on her phone while Alya tried to look out of curiosity.

"I'm asking Adrien to come over. I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet but I think I can at least not shut him out." Marinette said putting her phone back down. Alya smiled and hugged her. Marinette's phone buzzed within a matter of seconds. Ayla got up and zipped up her jacket.

"I'm gonna head over to Nino's, will you be good for tonight with Adrien?" Alya asked. Marinette read her phone.

I'll be there in 10 minutes.

"Yeah I'll be good. Go have fun." She said giving her a slight smile. Alya chuckled and headed out. It was long before Marinette followed and sat on her bed, making sure to leave the balcony hatch unlocked for Adrien. The sun finally set before she heard footsteps on the roof of her bedroom. She turned off her phone when she saw Adrien's voice and a flash of green peak through the door. Plagg flew in and joined Tikki in her vanity drawer. Adrien finally came down and closed the latch door behind him. He looked at Marinette.

"I'm here." He said calmly. She got up and came closer towards him. She wore only a loose spaghetti strapped shirt and tight cotton shorts. Her hair was in a messy top bun and she smelled of cigarette smoke.

"I know I look like hell." She stated. He shook his head and brought her close to him. He kissed her forehead.

"You always look beautiful to me M'lady." He softly said to her. Sure she looked like a wreck to most but to him all he saw was the love of his life. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, show her that she was everything to him.

"I'm guessing you told your dad that you were at Nino's for the night?" She replied. He shrugged.

"He's out of town again so I just kinda left. I hope it's ok with you if I stay the night though, we don't have to do anything um… extra… if you don't want to." He said blushing trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice. Marinette smirked.

"Well I never said we couldn't. I think I honestly kind of need it right now, to feel loved and to relieve some tension." She said. Adrien turned pink and came closer towards her. He touched the side of her face softly. She kissed his thumb.

"I d-don't want to pressure you to do anything right now." He stammered as she sucked his thumb. She noticed him getting harder in his jeans. She slowly took his thumb out of his mouth.

"I know. I just really want you inside me right now." She said crudely. He sat on her bed, she spread his legs and undid his pants. He helped slide them down. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, pressing his tongue inside of her mouth as he held the back of her neck. He deprecated and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Marinette." He said to her. She kissed him back again as she freed his erection from his boxers. She trailed back down and proceeded to kiss the tip of his member. He moaned as she slid him into her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down. She took more of him as he slid his fingers in her hair. He could barely talk at all let alone think, the way she made him feel physically could never be put into words. He always wanted more of her like she was a drug. He knew she was an addiction, but he never wanted to quit. She was the best thing to happen to him and he knew that every day, he wanted to be with all the time and hold her whenever he could. Before he could try to gain his composer, she stopped sucking and stood up. He saw as she took her top off as she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a condom off the top dresser drawer. She walked back over to him in the bed.

"I want to be on top tonight." She said. He didn't hesitate to nod as she unwrapped the condom and slowly slid it on him. She always thought it was cute how he had a hard time breathing when she held his member like that. She slid her shorts of as he fumbled to get his shirt off. She began to straddle him as he held himself in place so that she could have an easier time getting into position. He saw her milky breasts hover over him, his hands firmly holding her butt. She held onto his chest as she slowly slid down on him, a moan escaping both of them. His grip tightened as she slowly rose back up. His erection now wet from Marinette while she now barely had his tip in her. She sat back down again and again, repeating the same rhythm as he firmly held her ass.

"Mari- slow down, I won't be able to l-last long…" he said as she kept her pace up. He tried to resist pushing his hips up into her but it just felt too good to him, he slammed into her as she slid back down, a sharp moan escaping her as she bit her lip. She clutched tightly onto his chest as she went faster, his moaning kept her going along with the tip of him hitting her G-spot. He could feel all of her, her racing heartbeat to her shortened breaths.

"Cum for me Adrien. Please." She pleaded. He looked up at her, her cheeks were pink and her hands were shaking. He didn't say anything when he quickly slammed faster into her, not leaving her any time to keep her pace. He grunted louder and louder before he held her firmly onto him, moaning loudly as he came. She moved her hips on him until he rode the rest of his orgasm out, his hands shaking as he dug his fingers into her ass. They looked at each other, unable to find words before he just sat up and pulled her in for a kiss. He held her firmly against him, he trailed his kisses down to her neck before she moved back.

"I love you Adrien, I hope you know that." She said. He smiled and kissed her forehead. They both laid down on her bed as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too Marinette. Always will." He said. They soon drifted off to sleep, even though Marinette was finding it hard to sleep in the first place. She had a troubled mind indeed and still refused to tell Adrien what bothered her. How long could she go on like this?


End file.
